


Nighttime is Truthtime - Sequel to Rikkai Med.

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka starts doubting his own instincts.





	Nighttime is Truthtime - Sequel to Rikkai Med.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2017-06-13 02:13pm to 02:32pm  
> Inspiration: My beautiful wife wanted a sequel, badly. I can't deny her… much.

"I thought I'd find you here." Tezuka did not turn, not even when a hand landed on his shoulder and Yagyuu came to stand next to him. His lover seemed to watch the city. It was always breathtakingly beautiful from up here, a sea of light and color. Yagyuu was certain Tezuka's eyes didn't see any of it.

"We missed you at work today." When Tezuka did not react yet again, Yagyuu squeezed gently - indicating that his hand had not left its place - until Tezuka finally sighed but still seemed very far away. "I…" He began only to stop, not knowing how to phrase it. He did not need to say obvious things. Both his lovers were pretty sharp. They had probably known he wouldn't come in today before they had left for their own jobs this morning. 

"Am I insane?" The question left Yagyuu startled enough to not answer immediately and Tezuka continued, not sure if he could after receiving an answer. "I can't be sane, not with what the three of us get up to. Not with what I…" He stopped once more, now unable to say it aloud. His desires of late had been anything but rational. They had scared him. Not only that he had them but that his lovers were actually able to fulfill them and find as much pleasure in them as he did. And in this new and very big apartment - paid for by all three of them - they even had a playroom. A room with so many different toys Tezuka still blushed at the memory of purchasing them with the other two.

"No." Yagyuu brought him out of his thoughts, his deep voice confident and firm, making Tezuka's body shiver at the intensity until a sudden warmth made it go away. It took Tezuka a moment to understand. Apparently Niou had found his way up here as well, snuggling himself against his side, while Yagyuu continued to speak with him. "You're not insane, Kunimitsu. You just have very elaborate fantasies that not everyone is able to fulfill for a number of reasons. But we can. And we want to. We love to give you pleasure and if those fantasies are what you want it's our privilege to try and help you with them. We love you, Kunimitsu. You're not crazy, insane or anything else you can come up with that basically means the same. You are a wonderful person and we would never change you, nor question your desires." Now the platinum head rose bit by bit, while placing light kisses on his neck in encouragement. When Niou found the spot behind his ear, Tezuka let his head fall back to give him more access, while Yagyuu came to stand behind him, stabilizing him in this world of pleasure Niou seemed determined to pull him into. When Yagyuu's hands started to dance over his body in soft but strong caresses Tezuka finally let go, accepting Yagyuu's words for what they were and that both of them, Yagyuu and Niou, would never give him up over this. He really didn't deserve those two but - thankfully - he was pretty selfish these days. He would keep them to himself for as long as they would keep him. In other words: Forever.


End file.
